


Three's A Crowd

by AngerAndHope



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerAndHope/pseuds/AngerAndHope
Summary: Two's company but three's a crowd.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I have written anything and my first time writing for this fandom. I thought about writing something and needed inspiration so when I saw the EFA Fic Challenge I thought I'd give it a go. It's a little short but I'm just dipping my toe into the Wayhaught waters to see if I should write more. I'm not sure if it's spurred me on or put me off completely!

The sun is just peering through the curtains as Nicole wakes. She glances at the clock through sleepy eyes and is happy when she sees that she has woken ten minutes before her alarm is scheduled to go off. She's lying on her back with Waverly tucked into her side, the shorter girls arm wrapped around her stomach.

Nicole blindly reaches for her phone on the bedside table, trying not to wake the sleeping girl. She locates the phone and turns off the alarm, not giving it the chance to ring and wake Waverly who isn't a fan of Nicole's early morning shifts because in her own words, she loses her bonus pillow.

Nicole uses her spare ten minutes to relax in the moment, enjoying the quietness and the closeness of the girl she's head over heels in love with. They don't get these moments often with Nicole's sporadic shift pattern and the ever present danger looming around every corner.

Eventually, Nicole removes the arm that's wrapped securely around her. She moves as slowly and as gently as possible, trying not to wake her sleeping girlfriend. She places a kiss on the top of Waverly's head, slips out of the bed and creeps out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall.

Nicole quickly showers before drying her hair and getting dressed into the uniform she had hung up in the bathroom the night before. As she reaches for the toothpaste, she notices that the cap is missing and that the tube has been squeezed from the middle and not rolled from the bottom like she does every morning.

She knows it's stupid to be annoyed over a small thing like this but Nicole has a set way of doing things and it gets to her when they're not done right. It especially annoys her that it's her toothpaste, that she brought with her to the homestead. She knows Wynonna is the culprit, it's happened before. It's happened several times in fact and that's why Nicole bought an extra tube of toothpaste to avoid this very situation but apparently, Wynonna has decided to use any toothpaste that she finds.

Nicole finds this out as she reaches into the cupboard for her spare toothpaste and finds it in the same sorry state as the other tube. She lets her frustration pass and uses the toothpaste, squeezing the tube from the bottom as it should be. The next time she sees Wynonna, she would once again politely ask her to at least put the cap back on the tube

That chance comes sooner than expected as she enters the kitchen and finds Wynonna sat at the table drinking a large mug of coffee.

"Good morning" Nicole greets as she reaches into the cupboard and grabs her travel mug. A few of her things had made they're way over to the homestead recently. She had even invested in a coffee maker that has a timer, which she sets every night so that in the morning her coffee is ready and waiting.

However, this morning as she goes to grab the coffee pot she notices that it's near enough empty. Her eyes can't help but drift to the large coffee mug that's currently being clasped in Wynonna's hands. A coffee mug that Nicole is also pretty sure is hers.

"Wynonna, you know I don't mind if you drink the coffee from the pot but could you at least refill it so I have enough to take to work with me," Nicole says as she grabs the coffee and a new filter from the cupboard and starts to fill the machine.

"Sure Haughtstuff, anything else?"

Nicole knows that it's rhetorical but she might as well mention the toothpaste since technically Wynonna did ask.

"Actually since you asked, can you please stop leaving the cap off the toothpaste or maybe just use the tube I bought for you and leave mine alone," Nicole says, unable to hide the slight irritation in her voice.

"Seriously you're getting annoyed over toothpaste?"

"Look I know I'm anal about a few things. No, don't make a joke" Nicole quickly says, shutting down any smart reply Wynonna was about to make. That was her mistake, she should have picked a better word.

"I know I'm particular about a few things so I'm just asking you to respect that. It's not that hard."

"I know that you are like the queen of bossy town but this is my house, you're not the queen here" Wynonna responds as she gets up from the chair she is sitting on and stands just in front of Nicole.

"I wasn't being bossy. I asked politely."

"Well Nicole, you've known me long enough now to know that I don't like to do what I'm told. This is my house and I can do what I want, nobody is asking you to be here" Wynonna says grabbing the coffee pot out of Nicole's hand and pouring the last remnants of the coffee into her mug.

Pleased with herself, Wynonna takes a long, satisfying sip of her coffee. Nicole rolls her eyes at the action as she moves over to the sink to fill the now empty pot with water.

"I'm here for Waverly and she likes to be here for you," Nicole says, filling the coffee machine with the water before placing the pot underneath and pressing the on button.

"I don't need a babysitter. If you haven't noticed I'm Wynonna Earp, the Earp heir and all round badass. I have a nice shiny gun, that I use to send demons back to hell. Whilst you and the rest of your dipshit deputies sit on your asses all day" Wynonna says as she sits back down on her chair, swinging her legs up onto the kitchen table. Nicole doesn't miss the irony but decides against saying anything.

"That's not fair," she says instead.

"Well Nicole life isn't fair, you're old enough to know that by now."  
"We're working our asses off at the station especially since we're understaffed and underfunded. Revenants cause most of the trouble and I can't deal with them without you."  
"It's nice to finally hear you admit that you can't do anything without me."

"That's not what I said. God, you're so frustrating sometimes! I just wanted to have a civilised conversation with you but your incapable of that aren't you? You need to act like an adult at some point in your life Wynonna, you can't keep running from your problems or pretending they don't exist."

"I have problems? You're the one getting pissed about toothpaste. It's not a big deal."

"Look I just wanted to ask you to respect my things. I didn't expect it turn into something bigger so can we please put a stop to this because I have to get to work"

The coffee maker is slowly dripping in the background, the amount of coffee in the pot would barely even fill a quarter of her travel mug so she gives up of the idea of freshly brewed coffee on her drive into work this morning. If she has the time she can stop and grab a cup, if not she'll have to settle for the cheap, budget brand Purgatory Sheriff's department has to offer.

Nicole puts her travel mug back into its place in the cupboard and grabs her coat from where it was hanging on the coat hook.

"Look who's running away now!" Wynonna says with a smirk tugging at her lips

"I'm not running, some of us have responsibilities. We all can't just breeze through life and be all... Wynonna-y" She knows it's not the best retort but it's all she has for now. She still hasn't had any coffee thanks to Wynonna.  
She knows that Wynonna will have a better come back so she heads to the door and leaves the house, making sure to slam the door shut as she goes.

 

* * *

 

When Nicole arrives back at the homestead that night, she enters the kitchen and finds Wynonna at the table nursing a bottle of whiskey.

"Waverly is helping Doc at Shorty's" Wynonna says, before bringing the bottle to her lips.

"Yeah I know, she sent me a text. Why aren't you helping?"

"Doc and I aren't currently talking. So I decided to spend the night with the only guy that I can trust. Good, old, reliable Jack. Take a seat Haught" Wynonna says, pushing the chair next to her out with her feet.

Nicole had spent all day at work thinking about her argument with Wynonna, she knew that they were both being petty and she really didn't want it to be awkward when she spent time at the homestead so she had decided to bite the bullet and apologise. So she takes the seat that Wynonna has offered her.

"I want to apologise for this morning. I know that this isn't my house and I have no right to tell you how to act in your own home."

"Stop, alright. I was an asshole this morning too so there's no need to apologise" Wynonna says.

"Technically I didn't say I was an asshole."

"I'm trying to apologise here so I'd take it if I was you. I'm glad that you're here and I'm happy that Waverly has someone else to depend on" Wynonna admits.

"Thanks, Wynonna. I'm sorry if you feel that I have invaded your space, that was never my intention. I just thought that it was safer for Waverly here since the revenants can't get on the homestead plus my house just doesn't feel that safe anymore after the whole black widow incident. I also didn't mean to imply that you need a babysitter, if anyone can take care of themselves it's you. I just know that Waverly still loves being here with you, you two have a really close bond and I know she doesn't want to lose that. I don't want to get in the way of that either. "

"Whatever happens with Waverly, whether she lives with me or not we'll always have that close bond. Just because she has you now too, I know that's not going away and I already know that you wouldn't try and get in the way of that. So you're welcome to stay here whenever you want. Just do me a favour and keep it down a bit yeah, these walls are thin."

"Did you have to ruin the moment?" Nicole asks with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"We were having a moment? Damn, I think I need some more whiskey" Wynonna says with a laugh as she grabs the bottle sitting on front of her and takes a huge gulp of the amber liquid.

"You joining me Haughtshot?"

"I don't think so. Every time we have drunk together, let's just say things haven't gone so well for me."

"You mean you didn't enjoy the time where we sent my maybe, revenant baby daddy back to hell or our trip to the revenant biker bar where I wagered your life in a bet?" Wynonna asks.

"Not so much, plus don't forget the near alcohol poisoning."

"Just one shot please, to celebrate us burying the hatchet...again."

"Okay, fine one shot."

One shot turns into ten, so Nicole was on the tipsy side when Waverly returns home. Waverly can't help but smile a little at the sight of her sister and her girlfriend laughing with each other. It took a while for them to bond and even though from time to time they rub each other the wrong way or get on each other's nerves she knows that deep down they love each other.

"Hey guys, you having fun?" Waverly greets.

"Of course Waves, I'm the life and soul of the party. I think your girl is a little worse for wear though. I think it might be her bedtime" Wynonna replies.

"I'm fine baby," Nicole says, the slight slur contradicting her words.

Waverly makes her way over to her girlfriend and greets her with a kiss, tasting the whiskey on her lips. She ignores the face that Wynonna pulls at the couples show of affection and helps Nicole get to her feet, directing her towards the stairs.

"Good night Wynonna" Waverly throws over her shoulder as she follows Nicole up the stairs.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Waverly asks as they enter her bedroom.

"It is now. We had a bit of an argument this morning but we're all good now."

"So what was your argument about?"

"Toothpaste," Nicole says as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"Toothpaste?" Waverly asks as she watches Nicole clumsily starts to remove her uniform in favour of her favourite pair of pajamas.

"Yes and then she drank my coffee. It's difficult living with other people and I don't even live here."

"You're not making much sense but I kind of get the gist of things. You know that we can stay at yours more if being here is difficult for you."

"It's safer for you here Waves" Nicole says, reaching out and wrapping her arms around Waverly's waist.

"Hey, I feel safe whenever I'm with you. Whether that's here or at your house" Waverly reassures her.

"Really?"

"Of course" Waverly can't help but return the smile that appears on her girlfriend's face at her answer. She stands on her tip-toes and presses a kiss to the other girl's lips. Nicole's arms find their way around Waverly's waist, holding the other girl close against her.

"Well, for now I want you to stay here where it's definitely safe plus I'm sure Wynonna likes the company. Once we kick this curse's ass then maybe you can move in with me, or I can move in here or we can get a new place of our own. The property prices in Purgatory are really plummeting recently."

"Okay, maybe we should talk about this when your sober" Waverly says with a laugh, guiding her girlfriend over to the bed. She helps Nicole into the bed who mumbles something in response but Waverly doesn't quite catch it.

"I'll join you in a few minutes, I just need to get changed."

By the time Waverly finishes her nightly routine and is ready to join her girlfriend under the pile of multiple blankets she finds Nicole already soundly asleep. Smiling she slips into the bed and lays her head on Nicole's shoulder who automatically pulls her closer.

The next morning Nicole is woken by her alarm. She turns it off as quickly as she can to avoid waking up Waverly. Her head still feels a little foggy from the night before, she knew that drinking with Wynonna was a bad idea. 

She slips out of the bed and places the customary kiss on Waverly's head before exiting the bedroom and making her way into the bathroom. There she finds her uniform hung up in its usual place and silently thanks Waverly who must have hung it up there for her last night. The other thing she notices is the brand new box of toothpaste waiting for her by the sink. She smiles at the gesture, it's only a small one but it shows that Wynonna is trying at least.

The smile quickly fades however when she makes her way into the kitchen and finds that not only is her coffee pot empty, her travel mug is also missing.

 


End file.
